


A Very Merry Christmas, Indeed

by Brolinismerthur



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Christmas, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolinismerthur/pseuds/Brolinismerthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is here and all Bradley can think about is how Colin is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Merlin RPF Challenge on lj. 
> 
> The first chapter is rated T+, second chapter is where it becomes E.
> 
> Sadly I do not own Bradley James, nor Colin Morgan and everything you read here is just something a simple shipper could only dream of happening.

“Hello?” Bradley pushed open the cracked door to his flat, with a furrowed brow of concern. “Hello?” He spoke louder as he peeked around the corner of the entryway. There in the middle of his livingroom was the most pathetic looking excuse for a Christmas tree he’d ever seen, and one Colin Morgan tangled up in Christmas lights. Relief flushed over his face as he took in the sight before him. “Cols! What..what are you doing here?”  Colin wasn’t meant to be in town until the new year.

Colin stood up from where he was sitting, lights hanging from his ears. “Surprise!” He laughed as he hoisted the ball of lights up with a bright smile.

Bradley made his way over to Colin and unhooked the wires from his ears with a fond smile. “What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t going to be back until the new year?” Colin gave him an appreciative smile as he set aside his own mess of lights.

“I thought I’d surprise you,” he shrugged. “Decorate your flat for you cause I knew you wouldn’t, you Scrooge,” he nudged Bradley’s shoulder teasingly. Bradley laughed. Colin knew him too well. He never decorated unless Colin did it for him. Last year, Colin brought the whole gang over and did up his flat. Katie and Alex sang (horribly) to Jingle Bell Rock, while the lads hung obscene ornaments on the tree. Tom and Angel strung popcorn on a string, well, more like Angel strung them while Tom held the already popcorned end with bandaged fingers. The whole flat was alive with the Christmas spirit. It truly felt like home that year. This year it had seemed pointless to decorate if Colin wasn’t going to be there to celebrate with. Now, though, it all seemed right again.

So, with a put upon sigh, Bradley shook his head at the tree. “Pitiful, Morgan. Just pitiful.” Colin glanced at the tree and shushed Bradley.

“He doesn’t mean it. You’re the most beautiful tree in all the world, aren’t you?” Some bristles fell off as he stroked the branches, making Bradley laugh.

“I’ve missed you, mate,” Bradley grasped his shoulder as Colin looked down at the fallen green spikes with a frown on his face.

 

After fighting about where to place the tree, “it can’t go there, Colin, that’s the middle of the room!” “Nor there! That’s in front of the telly,” and Colin’s (surprisingly good) singing of Christmas carols, the decorating was done and quite lovely to boot. They sat on the couch soaking in the Christmas spirit as they sipped their tea and nibbled at the biscuits Colin had brought from his mum’s house. Colin’s mum always baked Bradley’s favorites for him, snickerdoodles and blondies.

“Aside from the nuisance of invading my flat and throwing up Christmas all over it, why are you back?” Bradley hoped Colin would say it was because he missed him as much as he missed Colin, but he knew Colin would never admit to such a feeling, mostly because he didn’t seem to have the same feelings as Bradley, why would he? That thought made Bradley shrink a little in his seat.

“I’m back because, well, I missed being home for the holiday. You know how much Christmas means to me,” he smiled shyly at Bradley through his long lashes. And this Bradley did know. He’d never met anyone who was as big of Christmas nut as Colin, not even his Aunt Bernice could out Christmas Colin, and that was saying something. The woman had a blow up Santa in her front yard that would sing Christmas carols in her voice. It gave Bradley the shivers just thinking about it; her voice was so terrible, a neighbor had called the vets about a dying cat a few years before. Shaking the thought away, Bradley smirked at Colin.

“Couldn’t stay away could you?”

Colin shook his head as he let out a soft laugh. “It just didn’t seem right, knowing your flat would be empty and dull without me being here to spruce it up.”

Bradley knew the feeling. He’d avoided even looking at his Christmas decorations in the hall closet because they reminded him too much of Colin and his goofy grin with a chocolate mustache from his hot chocolate with soy milk, four marshmallows and a dash of hazelnut. His heart ached every time he made himself a cup; stupid Colin and getting him hooked on the damned thing.

“Speaking of ‘sprucing,’” Bradley heaved himself off the couch and went into his bedroom. Colin frantically shook his head and put up his hands when Bradley emerged with a gift.

“Nope. No. Not yet!”

Bradley sighed and placed it on the table in front of him. “Colin,” he said stern voice that Colin liked to mock and answer with, yes, sire?

“No, Bradley. You know the rule.” It was Colin’s weird Christmas thing, the thing that must be obeyed and not to be messed with. They could not open gifts until midnight on Christmas Eve. “Put it under the tree,” he said, pointing to the sad tree and the ring of green bristles that had already accumulated underneath.  Bradley sighed and did as he was told.

The two of them made arrangements to spend the day of Christmas Eve with their families and the night of at Bradley’s flat. The gang couldn’t make it with all their different schedules and a few being out of the country. Bradley didn’t mind much, it was Colin he wanted to spend time with. Colin on the other hand, “those traitors!”

 

Bradley loved spending time with his family, he really did, but he couldn’t stop wishing the day would go faster so he could get to his flat and sit on the couch next to Colin. The hours drowned on one after another. His mum seemed to pick up that he wasn’t really enjoying himself.

“Everything alright, dear?” She asked when she found him sitting at the table alone in the kitchen, staring into his mug of eggnog.

He put on his brightest smile and made his way over to the sink. “Of course, mum, why wouldn’t it be?”  She eyed him as he leaned back against the counter.

“Don’t give me that ‘in front of the camera’ smile, Bradley. Tell me, what’s wrong?”

He’d never actually admitted his feelings to his mum,  it was hard to when he hadn’t actually admitted his feelings to himself. He didn’t know if what he was feeling was just what most people call ‘bromance’ or if it was more than that. But he knew that whatever it was, Colin meant more than just a friend to him. Bradley looked down into his mug as he swirled it around. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it shut when he found his mum staring at him straight in his eyes.

“Its about Colin, isn’t it?” She asked, squeezing his arm. In that moment, Bradley didn’t know what to think. How’d she know? Who told her? Who would even know?

“Wha-…” He trailed off with a questioning look on his face when she simply smiled and made her way to the front room.

Bradley stood there, unsure of what just happened. He glanced at his watch and when he looked back up, his mum was coming back carrying his coat and scarf.

“Go on then,” she winked as she wrapped the scarf around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled at her and told her he loved her, “you’re an amazing mum, d’ja know that?”

She smirked the same smirk he always made and replied with, “of course I am. Now get.”

Walking into his flat, Bradley texted Colin that he was home. He frowned a little when Colin replied “gona b a while still have 2 do presnts.”

Bradley walked into his room shrugging off his coat. He flopped face first onto his mattress.

“What am I doing?” He groaned into his pillow. Rolling over, he stared at the ceiling, burning a hole into it as he thought hard about what he was going to do with himself. He thought about all the times he’d spent with Colin. Merlin had been the best years of his life, not only the working experience, but the family he’d made while working on it. Somehow, Colin was always at the center of his memories. The drives to the conventions, sitting next to each other on the panels, how he’d have whole conversations with Colin while the crowd seemed to disappear into white noise. That time they took the long journey of “ _Finding the Real Merlin and Arthur_ ,” and how Bradley would always joke about how it should be alphabetical, and then Colin would say “ _oh, I’m sorry, does your character have to keep his magic hidden from everyone for fear of being killed? Thought, not._ ” Or how there was one night where they had fallen asleep in Colin’s bed side by side after staying up late, researching and read about the legend. Bradley will never forget that night. He’d woken up in the middle night facing Colin. His face was smashed into his pillow, and his leg was pressed against Bradley’s. He laughed about it then, but now, looking back, he realized he didn’t move away from Colin. He just stared at his silhouette and soaked in the warmth of him.

It was then that Bradley had an epiphany.

“I think I love him,” he said to the emptiness of his room. Mulling the words over in his mind, he smiled. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he sat up.

“I love Colin,” he laughed, relieved that he finally knew his true feelings, but suddenly nervous that the man he loved wouldn’t love him back.

“Fuck,” he sighed as he scrubbed his hand to his face. He squeezed his eyes shut and for a moment, he allowed himself to wonder what life would be like with Colin. Waking up next to him, his naked chest pressed into Colin’s back, skin on skin. Coming home to find a spoon in a jar of peanut butter on the table by the couch, or hear Colin sing in the shower every morning. It’d be nice. If only it were real. No, it couldn’t be. It was Colin he was talking about. Colin Morgan, the man whose only ever had one girlfriend, that Bradley knows of. Colin Morgan who is dedicated to his work more than any one man should be. Colin Morgan, who is in a million different projects one after the other! Colin Morgan, the man who stole Bradley’s heart without any knowledge of the fact.

His phone chirped in his coat pocket, bringing him out of his sulk. It was text from Colin, “omw :D.” Bradley’s heart sank. How was he supposed to spend an entire evening alone with Colin now, knowing how he feels about him? It was going to be a long, painful night.

 

“Merry Christmas!” Colin greeted Bradley by thrusting a huge box into his arms. Bradley grunted at the impact. “Aren’t you gonna shake it? Try to figure out what’s in there?” Colin asked as Bradley set it near the thinning tree.

“I’ll find out at midnight, won’t I?”

Colin frowned, “you’re no fun, James.”

Things were a little weird in the beginning. Mostly because Bradley made them so. When Colin joined him on the couch, he shifted over a few inches, clearing his throat. Then, when their fingers brushed as Bradley handed him his hot chocolate, he shoved his hand in his pocket. He didn’t know how to act any more. It was like they were meeting again for the first time.

“Do you remember when we first met?” He asked to try to divert the mood to becoming more normal and less awkward.

“Of course, how could I forget,” Colin smiled behind the rim of his ‘purrfect’ mug. “You sized me up in the waiting room!” Colin laughed. They both had been auditioning for the role of Arthur until the writers asked if Colin would read for the part of Merlin.

“I did not!”

“You did so. You were afraid of a little competition for the part of Arthur.”

“I knew I had the part in the bag, I just didn’t want you to get your dainty feelings hurt when they chose me.”

They laughed at the memory and the room felt right again.

“I think you would have made a great Arthur,” Bradley admitted shyly.

Colin smiled at the comment. “Thanks, but I think you were born for that part, you prat.” Bradley made a face, making Colin laugh. “See, right there! That face! Total Arthur face.”

Bradley growled and tackled Colin into the couch. They wrestled around, and Colin being more fit than he used to be, pinned Bradley to the floor. Sitting on top of him with his hands clasping Bradley’s wrists above his head and his ankles tucked under Bradley’s knees. They panted, breathing each other’s air as their faces were only inches apart.

Bradley’s heart raced from the proximity and as the intense stare of Colin’s dark blue eyes bore into his. It was only for a moment, but Bradley could have sworn Colin leaned in a bit closer to his face before pulling away with a laugh.

“Got you this time, James,” he boasted as he climbed onto the couch. Bradley sat up slowly, staring up at Colin with a small smile.

“Yeah, you been practicing?” He asked as he rubbed his neck, not from soreness, but from embarrassment. He could feel the heat in his cheeks and the slight twitch of his cock in his pants wasn’t helping any.

 

Colin made it a point to watch _It’s a Wonderful Life_ , claiming that it wasn’t Christmas without Jimmy Stewart on the screen.

“Only because he’s your ‘inspiration,’ Cols,” Bradley teased.

“Oi, he’s an amazing actor and I would give my left testicle to be half as talented as he was,” Colin rebuttled, pressing the play button on the DVD player a bit too forcefully.

“Woah, okay there Lance Armstrong, easy on the technology,” Bradley quipped as he placed the bowl of popcorn on the table.

They sat comfortably, on their respective sides of the couch with the popcorn bowl in the middle, while they watched the opening of the movie. Bradley’s heart beat faster each time Colin’s fingers would brush his as they both reached for a handful.

Slowly the popcorn bowl emptied, nothing but kernels and burnt pieces left. Colin moved the bowl to the table and brought his legs up in it’s place, tucking his freezing toes under Bradley’s thigh. The feeling of Colin’s wiggling toes under his leg did things to Bradley that he wished did not happen. “More popcorn,” he said standing abruptly and a little too loud. He made his way toward the kitchen. When he got there he took three calming breaths and one more for good measure before making the popcorn.

When he got back to the couch, Colin was in his spot. Bradley glared at him as Colin beamed up at him triumphantly.

“Its warmer,” he said matter of factly and stole a handful of popcorn as Bradley made his way to Colin’s old side of the couch.

The movie progressed and Bradley had eaten all of the popcorn by himself, if only to keep his mind off wanting to press Colin back into the cushions in a hot wet kiss. It worked, for a while. Until Colin leaned into Bradley’s space, reaching behind him for a blanket. Colin’s mouth was so close to his he could almost taste the buttery saltiness of them.

“Everytime a bell rings, an angel gets it’s wings.” Finally, the movie was over. Bradley couldn’t handle the heat from Colin next to him under the blanket anymore. They were too close, too close. Bradley didn’t want to look over at Colin for fear of whimpering too loudly. He could hear his little snores and see his chest rise and fall with every breath out of the corner of his eye.

Instead, he got up and ejected the DVD, putting it back in its case and in its rightful spot on the bookshelf. The subtle noises stirred Colin from his sleep with an “oh.”

“I fell asleep, didn’t I?” He asked as he rubbed his eyes in such an adorable way Bradley’s stomach did a little flip.

“Of course you did," Bradley covered up his butterflies with banter. "Only you would make it a point to watch this boring old movie, saying ‘its not Christmas without Jimmy,' and then fall asleep, leaving me to bear this dull pain alone.” 

“Its a classic!”

“Classically boring.”

Colin giggled a sleepy laugh.

“It’s nearly midnight!” He exclaimed, throwing the blanket to the ground and grabbing Bradley’s hand, pulling him down to the floor in front of the tree. “I can’t believe I almost slept through present time,” he said as he gazed up at the clock, his big eyes watching the second hand tick closer to the twelve.

Bradley watched Colin's face as he stared up at the clock. The lights from the Christmas tree cast shadows across his cheekbones, lips twitched into a small smile as he the second hand ticked closer the twelve. Bradley was in deep. 

Midnight.

“Its time! Its time!” He sang happily as he scooted closer to Bradley and shoved the large box in front of him. He smiled so wide that the corners of his eyes crinkled the way Bradley always remembered. “Open, open!”

“Alright, alright, I’m opening. See?” He slide his finger into the crease where the wrapping paper folded and plucked off the tape. By the time he neatly unstuck one side, Colin threw his hands in the air with an exasperated sigh.

“God, James, you’re no fun. You’re supposed to rip it open.”

Bradley laughed at Colin’s excitement and smiled in victory of torturing him so. He grabbed the big red bow on top of the box and stuck it on Colin’s head, making him smile his goofy grin, then tore into the present. It was a pretty big box, Bradley didn’t know what to expect.  When he opened it and pulled out the contents, his heart fluttered and his smile nearly split his face in two.

“Do you like ‘em?” Colin asked.

Bradley held two plush teddy bears. One dressed as King Arthur and the other as Merlin. They had tags each with their own description of the legend. They also had a hand written note in Colin’s loopy handwriting. _For the years we’ll never forget._

“Cols,” he smiled up at him, “they’re perfect.” Colin smiled brightly.

“Here, your turn,” Bradley lifted the smaller box to Colin with a sheepish smile.

Colin tore up the wrapping, placing the blue bow on Bradley’s head. When he opened the box, he laughed and held it up to his chest.

“It’s terrible!” He giggled.

“That’s the point!” Bradley joked. “Its an ugly Christmas sweater, its supposed to be terrible.”

“Its truly awful. I love it,” he beamed up at Bradley. He knew Colin had a secret love of the tacky sweaters, but this one was special. It was red with dragons wearing Santa hats. He knew the minute he saw it he had to get it for Colin’s collection.

Colin laughed again and shoved all of the wrapping and rubbish out of the way and lunged at Bradley. Enveloping him in his arms and pushing him back onto the floor, he squeezed him tight and whispered a thank you into his ear.

“Colin,” Bradley said shyly, his hands settled on Colin's waist. “There’s...there’s something else I want to give you.”

Colin leaned back, allowing Bradley to sit up in front of him.

“What is it?” He looked around the tree but there was nothing left underneath it. When he turned back toward Bradley, Bradley leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Colin gasped and looked at Bradley with wide eyes. Bradley just did it. He kissed Colin. Quick and fast just to do it, if only the once. His heart was thumping so fast, he was sure it was going to jump out of his chest.  

Bradley just sat there, staring back at Colin, not knowing what to do now. He thought of apologizing, or joking or anything to make what he just did not seem real. But then, Colin was on him, his lips pressing against Bradley’s. Soft, salty lips lingering on his. Slow and sweet.

Colin pulled away first, his eyes still wide and unsure. They were asking if it was ok, if what just happened was alright.

It was more than alright, it was more than anything Bradley could have ever asked for.

He leaned into Colin, and smiled into a kiss. Hoping that was reassurance enough. And when Colin moaned into his mouth, running his fingers through Bradley’s hair, Bradley knew it was.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated E.

Tentative, exploring kisses turned into eager, passionate moans. Teasing nibbles and nips at jaws and earlobes into grasping, needing more skin to touch.

Colin straddled Bradley’s waist as he leaned down and pressed his body against his. His hands roamed up Bradley’s shirt, tracing the muscles up to his nipples. Bradley’s gasp gave Colin the opportunity to break apart and stare down into his eyes. “Bradley?” His voice was shaky and rough.

“Yeah?” Bradley didn’t want to talk. He wanted more. More of Colin’s lips, more of his long fingers pulling his hair, tracing his body.

“Have you ever?” Colin stilled his hands on Bradley’s bare chest. His eyes searching Bradley’s.

Bradley shook his head. “Have you?” For a moment, Bradley didn’t want to know the answer. He didn’t want to know if someone else made Colin moan like this.

“Once, but not...all the way…. Do you-” He looked embarrassed and a red flush ran up his neck to his bitable ears. Bradley stroked his thumb over the shell of one and brushed the back of his fingers over his cheek.

“Only if you want to,” Bradley soothed. He didn’t want to do anything Colin wasn’t ready for. He didn’t even know he himself was ready for anything, but the thought of Colin naked, against his body made his cock strain against the fabric of his jeans.

“I want to,” Colin nodded. “With you. For years, I’ve wanted to.” At this admission Bradley sat up and kissed him. A deep, loving kiss that he hoped would assure Colin that he wanted it too. Colin responded by rolling his hips, making Bradley groan with pleasure.

He needed Colin, now. Struggling to stand up without breaking the kiss, they managed to make it to the bedroom. Bradley lifted Colin up on his waist, barging in the door. They fell back on top of the mattress, heavy breathing and moans of wanting.

Colin ran his hands up Bradley’s chest once more, taking off his tight blue tee. Bradley  leaned back, untangling his arms from the fabric. Colin propped himself up on his elbows, drinking in the sight. Bradley leaned down, peppering kisses up Colin torso, nosing his shirt up to his neck where he licked into the hollow of his collarbone. Colin’s head lolled back, his nipples peaking as Bradley circled them with his tongue.

Soon all layers were removed, thrown half hazardly to the floor below. Bradley pulled Colin’s pants off in one slow motion, trailing kisses in its wake. His mouth hovered over Colin’s erection. Licking tentatively, Colin’s harsh breath was all Bradley needed to mouth the head. It was a new feeling, but one he could get used to, Colin’s dick in his mouth. The salty taste of his precome on his tongue, Bradley moved up and licked into Colin’s mouth. He kissed him greedily, chasing his own taste in Bradley’s mouth.

Bradley dragged his own erection against Colin’s, bucking into the long fingers that stroked them together. His mouth on Colin’s collar, sucking a bruise, and Colin’s warm breath on his neck were all too much. He needed release, but didn’t want it to be over so soon.

His hand wrapped around Colin’s wrist that was jerking them, and brought it up to his lips. He kissed each finger, one by one and slowly made his way down in between Colin’s legs. His knees fell apart, allowing Bradley more room to do as he pleased.

“Bradley,” Colin moaned as Bradley reached down into his bedside table for his spare lube and a condom.

“Do you want to?” Bradley asked, kissing the inside of Colin’s thigh.

Colin bit his bottom lip and nodded, “Yes.”

Bradley lubbed up his fingers, teasing the rim of Colin’s hole with one slick digit. Colin writhed beneath him, his hands fisting the sheets as Bradley slid one inside him. He slowly fucked his hole, stretching him open as he added a second and third. By the time Colin said he was ready, Bradley’s dick was thick and heavy between his legs. He rolled the condom on, quickly as not to come all over himself before anything even happened. He slicked himself up with more lube and aligned his head at Colin’s waiting hole.

“Come on,” Colin coaxed, watching Bradley with eager eyes.

Bradley slowly slide his tip into Colin, making Colin arch his back and groan with pleasure. “More,” he begged. Bradley pushed deeper, all the way to the base. Colin moaned, stretching all the way to fit him in.

He thrust in and out slow and shallow until Colin pleaded for more. It was all too much, Colin clenching around him, the sight of Colin panting and wrething beneath him, everything started to blur and all Bradley knew was thrusting into Colin, mouthing at his lips, breathing his air and moaning his name.

Colin couldn’t last any longer, his hand was jerking himself furiously, begging Bradley, “more, yeah.” They came together, Colin stripping their stomachs and chests with his come and Bradley’s name on his lips. The tightness of Colin around him as he fucked him through his orgasm had Bradley shaking with his release.

He collapsed next to Colin. Panting and sweaty, Colin turned to face him. He breathed a laugh and smiled up at Bradley. He was beautiful and Bradley couldn’t help but lean in and press a lazy kiss his lips.

“Merry Christmas,” Colin smiled a sleepy smile.

“A very merry Christmas, indeed,” Bradley whispered into Colin’s mouth one last time before they fell asleep at each other’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Brolidays! (i tried to be funny...it didn't work did it?)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
